Real
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: SasuNaru. How do you prove to the one you love you're real once you've already said goodbye?


A/N: Hello everyone! Guess who brought her grades up? Not me! But that's beside the point! Yeah, it's only T rated, but it's really quick and personally, after reading it over, maybe not well thought through…

**Summary: SasuNaru Sometimes when we see someone we love "die" we don't believe it's true when the doctors says that, "it's a miracle they're going to pull through!" Not because we don't want them to, but because we can't believe they're real when we've already said good bye.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story.**

_**Lyn:**_** Hey everyone! Anyone miss me? Just wanted to say tha-**

_**Sasuke:**_** Why aren't you writing in your other stories?**

_**Lyn:**_** Well if you-**

_**Naruto:**_** Where have you been?**

_**Lyn:**_** I was-**

_**Sasuke:**_** Do you know how worried we were?**

_**Lyn:**_** Wait, you guys were wo-**

_**Naruto:**_** And what about you reviewers!**

_**Lyn:**_** Well I'm sure they-**

_**Sasuke:**_** What were you thinking?**

_**Lyn:**_** -getting annoyed- Damn it! If you would just let m-**

_**Naruto:**_** Didn't you say you'd try to be more on task with your stories?**

_**Lyn:**_** - officially annoyed- -grabs some duct tape-**

_**Sasuke & Naruto:**_** And you shou-**

_**Lyn:**_** -duck tapes their mouths and tapes their wrist together-**

_**Naruto & Sasuke:**_** Mffm fmmf!**

_**Lyn:**_** As I was saying, I was gone because my main computer got a virus so I had to wipe its memory and I just recently got my back up computer to work... all by myself!**

_**Sasuke:**_** -trying to escape-**

_**Lyn:**_** Also, I was TRYING to say, I don't want to write in my chappy stories BECAUSE my main computer is down. I don't know how long I'll use this and I don't want to have to start over on my chapters (again) if I can just write other stories! 'Sides I'm still thinking out the whole chapter. You know, replaying it in my head and making some changes!**

_**Naruto:**_** -MFMFMFMFFFMF!**

_**Lyn:**_** So I'm just here to throw a random story I thought I'd jot down for you all.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Mffmf mff.**

_**Lyn:**_** And if any of you were wondering what Sasuke and Naruto were saying, it was along the lines of, 'reviewers should give Lyn cookies!' 'Lyn deserves a break,' and 'Lyn we are complete idiots but hey, at least we're cute!'**

_**Naruto & Sasuke:**_** MFM FMMF MMFFFM MHMFMHFMF! -Angry-**

_**Lyn:**_** Now that we got that covered, on with the story!**

* * *

**-Real-**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_I'm in love. Something I would have laughed at long ago._

"Come on Sasuke! You said we could go get Ramen today!"

_I can't live without you. And I know you can't live without me._

"Alright, let me just get my wallet."

_We complete each other. And as long as you love me I will always love you._

"Then we can come home and… _relax_, Teme."

_I'm in love. Naruto, I can never say it enough. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..._

"I can't wait, Dobe."

_Do you know how much I love you? I gave up the pursuit of my brother for you, I gave up on reviving my clan for you, and I gave up some pride to get you. I came home... for you._

"Then let's go!"

_I love you..._

* * *

**At the Ramen Bar**

**Still Sasuke's P.O.V**

Naruto was on his last bowl for today and I just continued to watch him. We've been together for seven years now. We no longer need the other to tell us that they love them because it's a given. Like how the sun burns brightly every day, it always will and it's obvious. But we still say it to each other because it made the other happy.

"I'm full! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto gave me a quick peck on the lips telling me he was content. "Love you Sasu-chan-" He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest right where his heart is. "Love you with all of my heart."

I smiled. This was a little tradition we did at times and damn I love it. I pulled Naruto onto my lap and wrapped my arms around Naruto's waist, hand still where Naruto's heart was.

"Of course. It belongs to me. As long as it beats and I can hear and feel it beat you will always love me and I will always love you. It's a symbol that we both will stay by each other's side forever."

Naruto smiled and turned his face to give me a kiss on my lips. "Promise?"

"Promise. And an Uchiha never, by any means, breaks a promise."

"That is so cute of you two!" An all too familiar voice said from behind us.

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as I turned us both to look at Sakura who was giggling to herself.

"You two make a great couple!" I smiled, but hid it by nuzzling the back of Naruto's head.

"We'd love to stay and chat Sakura, but we were just about to leave." She sighed, but her eyes twinkled with understanding as she skipped off with a quick, "have fun you two!" And a wink, which had my cute Naruto blushing.

"Let's go Naruto." He quickly got off my lap as I paid for the Ramen and we left the Ramen bar side by side. We walked a bit before Naruto grabbed my hand. I smiled at the cute gesture and held his hand firmly as we walked hand-in-hand down the street.

_I can't help but think that this is just too good to be real. But I know it is because I have you. It's not "too good" it's just right. It's perfect. _

* * *

**A bit away from the Uchiha's Manor.**

Still Sasuke's P.O.V

We were waiting to cross the street as the cars rushed past us. We were still holding hands until Naruto finally broke the calm silence. "Sasuke, you love me right?"

_What are you saying now?_

"And you know I'll always love you no matter what right?"

_You're scaring me..._

Naruto clutched my hand a little tighter. "Right?"

_Stop, stop scaring me._

"Of course."

Naruto smiles brightly at me as the sign turns so we can walk. He let's go and runs to the middle of the cross walk. "Then come on Sasuke! Let's go home so we can-"

Honk, honk!

_Everything's in slow motion now. You turning your head, the truck coming towards you. Everything seems to be silent until..._

CRASH!

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**After the driver calls 911 and they're waiting.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

As soon as everything went back to regular speed I ran to where Naruto's limp form was. In a pool of blood, I grab him and pull him into my arms. "Naruto! Naruto speak to me!"

"Sasuke?" He coughed after saying my name and blood trickled down his lips. Blue clouded eyes peered at me.

"Yes! Hold on Naruto the ambulance is on its way!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't..."

_Don't say it._

"Just hold on!" He gives me a weak smile and leans up for a soft kiss. Tears prick my eyes as he grabs my hand weakly.

"Love you Sasu-chan-"

_I know what you're going to say. But please, don't..._

He guided my hand towards his heart.

"With all of my heart…"

_I can't bear to hear you say it so please don't._

The tears flowed silently down my cheeks as I felt his heart slow down and its thumping a mere thump to my ears.

"Sasuke..."

_Don't... Please..._

I can't hear his heart anymore and, I can't feel that thump...no. Please...a little longer!

"Sasuke..."

_No!_

"...Good bye..."

* * *

**A month later**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Sasuke?" As usually, he glances over at me before he gets out of bed to get ready. It's been that way ever since I got out of the hospital.

-Flash Back-

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke glanced to Tsunade as she came out of Naruto's room. "I have great news! It's a miracle, he's going to be just fine. You can see him now."

Sasuke walked into my room and stares at me. "Hello Sasuke. I'm sorry I worried you love." I smile and he stares... with cold eyes. Then he walks away; away from me.

-End Flash Back-

_What did I do?_

Ever since I awoke from my near death experience Sasuke has said nothing to me. Barley glanced at me. Does he not love me anymore? What do I do? I've put up with this for a long time, but I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. So I follow him out and try to grab his hand but he just speeds up.

_Did...did you want me to die?_

* * *

**Another month later**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I can't take it anymore! This is where it ends! I'm going to confront Sasuke! I can't stand to see him so miserable, especially since I'm the one who caused it. And if Sasuke...does want me to die then...I'll do anything to make him happy!

I walk into our room to see him sitting at the edge of the bed like he always is after work. I walk in front of him and stare with concern at him. "Sasuke we need to talk."

He stands up and starts to walk away. I growl and throw him to the wall and hold him there as he struggles. He stops as my tears fall down to his bare arms. I look up confused into his eyes.

"Sasuke...what did I do? Do you hate me now? I'm sorry for whatever I did but please! Stop this. I love you. Don't you love me? You don't anymore do you? Did you...did you want me to die? Is that why you're mad, because I survived?" I look into his eyes searching for answers. He doesn't say anything and my hands fall to my side. "So that's a yes? It's alright Sasuke. If you were unhappy with me then we could have split up. I just want you to be happy! And if you didn't love me then you shouldn't have lied to me for seven years!" I turn to leave but he reels me around and glares at me.

"Of course I love baka!"

"Then what is it Sasuke? What have I done?"

"Nothing! I just...You don't understand Naruto!"

"Then help me to!"

He looks at me and tears prick his eyes as mine slowly start to stop. "You died in my arms Naruto. You said goodbye to me. I thought you were dead. Then all of a sudden you're alive? I felt your heart fade away!"

"But Sasuke, I am alive."

"I'm sorry. I just can't convince myself! To me you're still gone because you don't seem real! I don't know how to prove you're real." I stood in front of Sasuke with determination in my eyes.

"Then let me prove to you I'm real!" I tilted his head up so he was looking at me. "You have eyes Sasuke. Perfectly good eyes, so look at me." I placed my hands near his ears. "You have ears. Keen ears, so hear my voice." I grabbed his hands in mine. "You have hands Sasuke, so hold mine." I then moved our hands to my heart. "Now use your hands to feel the beating of my heart. And use your ears to hear it." Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's chest holding his hand to his heart still. "Now am I real? Is my heart proof enough?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

-Small Flash Back-

Naruto gave me a quick peck on the lips telling me he was content. "Love you Sasu-chan-" He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest right where his heart is. "Love you with all of my heart."

I smiled. This was a little tradition we did at times and damn I love it. I pulled Naruto onto my lap and wrapped my arms around Naruto's waist, hand still where Naruto's heart was.

"Of course. It belongs to me. As long as it beats and I can hear and feel it beat you will always love me and I will always love you. It's a symbol that we both will stay by each other's side forever."

Naruto smiled and turned his face to give me a kiss on my lips. "Promise?"

"Promise. And an Uchiha never, by any means, breaks a promise."

-End Flash Back-

"Sasuke?" Sasuke circled his arms around me and hugged me.

"Yes, it's enough. It's always been enough. I'm sorry Naruto. So sorry."

I smiled at him and pecked his lips. "I forgive you. Love you, Sasu-chan."

"Love you, Naruto."

* * *

**After much time hugging**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Once I was sure Naruto forgave me, we got ready for bed. I pulled him close to me and refused to let go as we snuggled on our king-sized bed. How I've missed his warmth. I had been such a fool.

_I've finally realized it..._

"Sasuke can you let go so I can get some blankets?" I just merely threw some blankets on him, but kept him locked in my arms.

"I could have done it if you would have let me."

_This wasn't "too good" but it was perfect. And-_

"No, I'm not ever going to let you go again. Now that I finally know…"

Naruto looked at me questioningly. "Know what?"

_It's perfect because...because, all of this is and always will be..._

I chuckled softly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That you're real."

_...Real..._

* * *

A/N: Well, I do hope you all liked it. I just made this to let you all know I'm alive, which is why it kind of sucks.

**Lyn: Okay, this is done!**

**Sasuke: -free from tape- You seem a bit rushed.**

**Lyn: Yeah well I'm about to leave. **

**Naruto: Mffmf –not free from tape-**

**Lyn: Umm, Sasuke, aren't you going to free him?**

**Sasuke: No, there was no lemon in this one so I'm going to have my way with him now.**

**Lyn: Oh. This gives me some ideas! May I watch and take notes for another story?**

**Naruto: -out raged- MFMFFFM MMFM FMFM!**

**Lyn: Yeah! Naruto says I can! So can I?**

**Naruto: -even angrier- MFFMHM FMFMF**

**Sasuke: Well he does seem eager, why not?**

**Lyn: YES! –Whispers- I'm going to tape it too. ;D**

**Naruto: MFFFFFFFF!**

**Sasuke: -Grabs Naruto with Lyn following behind with notebook- Ja ne!**

**-Owari-**


End file.
